


Death by Dick

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum gets an erection in the middle of the night and Youngjae just can’t go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Dick

It’s about 4am in the morning and Youngjae is wide awake. Truthfully speaking Youngjae is a light sleeper which is why he wakes up the latest because he’ll always be too reluctant to get out of bed due to the restless nights he gets. This time it’s not the buzzing of a silenced phone that awakens him, nor is it the screeching of some random cat in the neighbourhood.

It’s Jaebum’s dick. At this moment Jaebum very apparent hard on is digging into Youngjae’s hip. His heavy leg is slumped between Youngjae’s and for some odd reason this position has gotten Youngjae half hard.

Unlike Youngjae, Jaebum is unfortunately a very heavy sleeper.

He stares holes into the ceiling, wondering if this is just his luck or if some unknown force out there enjoys seeing him in painfully awkward situations.

‘ _Might as well take care of the both of us,_ ' Youngjae thinks with a sigh. It's not like he can fall back asleep with a raging boner anyway.

Carefully, Youngjae attempts to peel off Jaebum’s deadweight limbs off of him. Suddenly Jaebum moans in his sleep, when his erection brushes up Youngjae’s leg, startling Youngjae. Youngjae just pauses for a moment to wonder how he’s going to pull this off without Jaebum waking up having more questions than Youngjae has answers to. He ponders on the morality of this situation for a second.

The thrill of getting caught kind of gets Youngjae a little harder, so he pushes away his doubts. Youngjae turns Jaebum slowly so that he’s lying on his back. He pulls down Jaebum’s pants and boxers carefully and Jaebum shivers when his dick comes in contact with the cold air-conditioned air.

Youngjae glances up to him once, experimentally licking under the head of his dick. There’s a strangled sort of noise that is elicited from Jaebum when Youngjae gets bolder and starts licking his cock from the base upwards. He sucks on the tip once, light thumbing over Jaebum’s balls, sending little shivers throughout Jaebum’s body before sliding the rest of the length into the warm caverns of his mouth. The small shivers turn into full out shudders as Jaebum’s soft groans and moans begin to increase in volume.

Youngjae strips himself of his own pants and underwear as well, patting around the random clutter of things they have around their bed to look for some lube. He grabs the bottle once he finds it and spreads the lube on both his hands generously.

He goes back to bobbing up and down on Jaebum’s dick at his own time, reaching down to pump his own length. Youngjae’s moans, the little gasps that he lets out are muffled around Jaebum’s cock as he slides a slick finger deep inside of him.

Youngjae would like to think that he’s good at multitasking, except he’s not because he nearly chokes to death on Jaebum’s dick when Jaebum starts bucking up into his mouth. Hurriedly Youngjae takes his sticky hand off his dick to hold down Jaebum’s hip, smearing the lube on him in the process. Coughing, Youngjae takes Jaebum out of his mouth and lays his head down on Jaebum’s thigh to catch his breath.

‘ _Christ,_ ' Youngjae thinks,

‘ _I nearly died, what a pathetic way to die,_ ’

’ _”Death by dick”,_ ’ He muses to himself when he thinks of the potential ridiculous headlines the tabloids might come up with.

Making sure he’s firmly holding down Jaebum’s hip, he goes down on Jaebum again, shoving a second finger into his hole. Youngjae crooks his fingers, rubbing slowly into his prostrate and he moans louder as he sucks at Jaebum’s length even harder and faster.

Youngjae is definitely not good at multitasking because right now he’s confused about what to do at the pace he’s going. He gasps and groans loudly, giddy with pleasure, when his fingers begin to rub faster against his prostrate. And for a few seconds he forgets that he still has Jaebum’s dick in his mouth until a hand comes into the tangles of his hair.

Youngjae spits out the dick and yelps in surprise.

"Do you need some help?" Youngjae can hear Jaebum’s smug smirk in his tone.

"How long have you been awake?" Youngjae squints at him in the dark, still a bit startled.

"I woke up when you started blowing me off," He laughs, pulling Youngjae up on top of him.

"Wow, I didn’t expect you to make such a mess," He gestures at the lube smeared all over his hip and on the bed.

Youngjae just huffs and pouts when Jaebum pecks him on the cheek. He turns them so that they’re both facing each other.

Jaebum slathers lube on his fingers, taking his time to work his way into Youngjae, a finger rubbing against the rim slightly as Youngjae squirms closer to Jaebum. Jaebum’s hands are larger than Youngjae’s and his digits are longer and sturdier compared to Youngjae’s smaller, softer hands. This is especially apparent when Jaebum pushes two fingers into Youngjae, scissoring him wide, steadily and deeply. At the same time Jaebum swipes some of the lube off of his hips and takes both their dicks firmly into his unoccupied hand, stroking and thumbing over the slits of their cocks.

Jaebum’s rubbing slow circles onto Youngjae’s prostrate and Youngjae has to stifle his moans into the crook of Jaebum’s shoulder, his nails raking thin lines into his back, legs shivering around Jaebum’s waist as he pulls himself closer to Jaebum. Jaebum’s frustratingly languid strokes causes him to thrust frantically into Jaebum’s hand, simultaneously trying to push back deeper onto Jaebum’s fingers. Even with his help, Youngjae’s still lost and hazy about what he wants to do.

"Were you thinking about me just now?" Jaebum mumbles inbetween soft pants, chin on top of Youngjae’s head.

"M-maybe… Okay! Ahh fin-hh, fine, yeah I was," Youngjae stutters and gasps out as Jaebum jacks his fingers in deeper and faster, smoothing over the bundle of nerves deep inside Youngjae each time, filling him and reaching deep into the sensitive walls of his insides.

Panting hard, Youngjae can feel the pressure build up inside of him. His cries are near desperate as he embeds his nails into Jaebum’s shoulders, his body curls into itself in a hard shudder as he cums into Jaebum’s hand. Youngjae’s body goes slack and Jaebum removes his fingers from him causing Youngjae to shiver once more.

Jaebum strokes his dick a couple more times, grunting and groaning before he releases his cum all over Youngjae’s stomach.

Youngjae takes a few tissues from the side of their bed to clean himself up.

Flopping back onto the clean side of the bed he says before dozing off, “I’m not doing the laundry tomorrow.”

The bed sheets are positively ruined with hardening cum stains and slimy cold lube at the centre. With smudges of lube drying on his legs and cum on his hands, it’s Jaebum’s turn to look up to the ceiling and ponder hard about his fate.


End file.
